


Like A Thousand Suns

by ghostboi



Series: The Learning Curve [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Jared, Dom Jensen, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, J2, M/M, New Relationship, Smut, Submissive Jared, Top Jensen, jensen's a tease, light praise!kink, time stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Jared’s voice was wrecked, lust-rough, and Jensen loved the sound of it.'</p><p>Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Thousand Suns

**Author's Note:**

> 'time stamp' of sorts - a random (porn/smut) moment after "Falling For Your Eyes But They Don't Know Me Yet".  
> I plan to continue that one, asap. (& I haven't given up on 'Take Out The Gunman', either! Still working on it).

Jensen was sitting on the couch, in the living room of the house he shared with his best friends. His new boyfriend was straddling his lap, rocking lightly against him, as they exchanged slow, languid kisses. 

Three weeks into their new relationship and he couldn’t get enough of Jared. The man was sweet, and hot, and made Jensen hard every time he looked into those gorgeous hazel eyes. He was trying to take it a bit slow with the other: he wanted them to actually get to know one another before diving straight into the sexual part of the relationship. Not that he was averse to getting the other man off every chance he had – he wasn’t, at all. He simply hadn’t fucked him yet. 

When Jensen had explained to the other that he wanted them to know one another, he wanted them to build something between them that went beyond sex and lust, Jared had stared at him for a long moment, first surprise and then an absolutely pleased look crossing his features. The bigger man had laid a kiss on him then which had, Jensen was certain, melted his very bones. 

They were sitting on the couch now, in the otherwise empty house, making out. 

Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s longish hair, catching a handful and tugging lightly to listen to the soft gasp the other made. He licked his lips, pulled a bit harder, and drew a low moan from the Jared’s throat. He hummed in pleasure, leaning in to catch the other man’s bottom lip between his teeth. He nipped softly once, twice, and then began sucking on it, and Jared whined in need and pressed closer.

The bigger man was extremely responsive, and Jensen liked that. He liked that a whole hell of a lot. 

He arched his hips, pressing his hard dick against Jared’s ass. Both were in jeans, Jensen sans shirt. Jared’s thin shirt was rucked up, showing his abs, his jeans undone. He painted quite the pretty picture with his kiss-swollen lips, hard dick pressing against the thin material of his boxers, his fingers digging into Jensen’s upper arms for support. Jensen growled, a low sound, as the man on his lap ground against his dick, rocking into him. His fingers tangled in the other’s hair to pull his head back, his other hand sliding up beneath Jared’s shirt.

The moan which escaped the other man as Jensen caught a pert nipple between thumb and forefinger nearly did him in. His cock throbbed as he thrust up against the other man, mouth finding his throat to lick and bite. 

“Jen, please..”

The words, a soft moan, were like a drug to Jensen. He loved to tease the other until he was a trembling mess, pleading and begging for what he wanted. 

He mouthed his way up to the other man’s ear, nipped at his ear lobe – he felt the shudder of pleasure run through Jared – and murmured, “Please what, baby?” 

“Wanna cum,” Jared’s voice was wrecked, lust-rough, and Jensen loved the sound of it. He felt the other man shudder as he pinched his nipple, tugging lightly at it, and a smirk touched his mouth.

“You’re so responsive,” he murmured before nipping at a spot just below Jared’s ear, “Begging me with your body. Fucking hot, baby.” He rocked up against the man’s perfect ass and Jared moaned again, leaned in to catch his mouth in a hungry kiss. Jensen growled and tightened his fingers in the longish hair, twisting Jared’s head into a position that allowed him to more fully claim and dominate the other’s mouth. The bigger man huffed noises of pleasure into his mouth as he pinched and rubbed at his sensitive nipples, first one and then the other. 

He was going to cum in his damn jeans (again) if Jared continued making those soft little sounds of pleasure and need. He fucking loved taking the other man apart like this.

It was when Jared broke their kiss to lean in close and breathe in his ear, hips rocking hard against him, “Please, please fuck me. Anything you want, Jensen, please,” that Jensen relented and slipped his hand down to the other’s rock-hard dick. Jared moaned softly, rocked against his hand as Jensen squeezed his dick for a moment. His slipped his fingers into the front of the other’s jeans, brushing the wet material of the boxers covering the other’s cock. A smirk touched his mouth as he brushed his fingers over the pre-come soaked material; a moment later, they were slipping into the boxers. 

Jared moaned and rocked hard against his hand as Jensen brushed a finger over the slick, dripping head of Jared’s cock. He caught the man’s lower lip in his mouth to suck on it, and Jared fucked up in the hand he had just wrapped around the other’s shaft. 

“That’s it, baby,” Jensen pulled back to stare at the other’s face, watching the pleasure cross the other’s features, “Fuck my fist. Just like that.”

The other obeyed, wet cock thrusting up into Jensen’s pre-come slicked palm. He growled in pleasure and leaned in to bite at the other man’s throat, leaving the skin red and marked. It was when he gave the man’s cock a hard stroke, twisting his wrist at the end and growling into Jared’s ear, “Good boy,” that Jared began to come. The younger man thrust hard into his fist, moans tearing from his throat, white ropes of hot cum coating Jensen’s stomach and chest.

“Fuck!”

Jensen couldn’t contain his ragged curse of pleasure as he pressed hard against Jared’s ass, cock pulsing with each shot of come that soaked his jeans. 

“Good boy,” Jensen whispered raggedly in Jared’s ear, trying to catch his breath. The other man moaned softly, pressed against Jensen, body trembling through the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

He gave the bigger man several moments to catch his breath, trailing his hands up and down the other’s back. Finally, he tangled his fingers in the other’s hair and brushed his lips against his bitten, swollen mouth. Using Jared’s hair to maneuver him, he tugged the other man’s head back a bit. His green gaze met the other man’s eyes, hazel rings around blown pupils, and he instructed, “Clean me up.” He tugged Jared’s head down, close to his chest and the cum streaking it, “Lick it up, Jared.” 

Jared obeyed immediately and began to lick his cum from Jensen’s chest. Jensen relaxed back against the couch, eyes on the other as he licked up his own cum, hands stroking down Jared’s back and sides. 

When Jared had finished licking his chest and stomach clean, the other man raised his gaze to him, bottom lip caught in his teeth. The uncertainty on his face turned to pleasure as Jensen brushed fingers through his hair and assured him, “Did good, baby. My good boy. You’re perfect.” Jared leaned into his palm when his fingers brushed the other’s cheek, eyes slipping closed and a contented sigh escaping him. It struck something deep inside Jensen and he pulled the other man against his chest, arms tight around him. 

“Mine,” he murmured, kissing the other man’s shoulder and neck. Jared nodded and whispered, “Yours”. 

They sat there for several more minutes, contented to hold one another. Finally, Jensen shifted, helping Jared stand before standing himself. “Come on,” he took the taller man’s hand in his own and led him through the house, in the direction of his bedroom and the en suite shower there, “Let’s get cleaned up. Then I’m taking you out for some food. I’m starving.”

“You’re always starving,” Jared chuckled. The man flushed, shy smile touching his lips, as Jensen threw a heated look back at him and said with a smirk,  
“Not always for food, though. Usually I’m starving for you.”


End file.
